Coaxial connectors include coaxial inner and outer terminals, and two of such connectors are mated by their inner terminals mating and their outer terminals mating. One common prior art approach includes forming the outer terminal of one connector so it has slits forming tines that could surround and press against the outer terminal of the other connector. FIG. 1 shows such a situation, where the inner terminals 1, 2 of a pair of connectors can mate while their outer terminals 3, 4 mate, by providing slits 5 in the outer terminal that form tines 6. The formation of tines in a seamless and resilient outer terminal increases its cost and requires a long length along which the slitted portion of the outer terminal enters the mating connector. Additionally, the force with which the slitted outer terminal will grip the other outer terminal may be high and require firm fixing of the mating outer terminal 4 to assure that it does not move. A coaxial connector system which enables simple coaxial units with outer and inner terminals, to mate and to be held in their connector housings, would be of value.